Edward i tampon
by karolina333
Summary: -Co to?-przerwał.Trzymał tampon. To są chyba jakieś żarty.-Edwardzie, przestań stroić sobie żarty–rzekłam niecierpliwie–A teraz poważnie.Idę...-Ale serio, co to jest? Nie żartował. Ok, robiło się niezręcznie.-To tampon, Edwardzie.- Do czego służy?


**Edward i tampon**

**ORYGINALNY TYTUŁ: EDWARD AND THE TAMPON **

**AUTORKA: livelaughloveWRITE **

**TŁUMACZENIE: oknoifiranka **

**Prolog**

Potrafię przygotować się bardzo dobrze na wiele rzeczy. Byłam do tego przyzwyczajona, zważywszy na fakt, że ZAWSZE ktoś próbował mnie wykończyć. Mogę być odważna, i silna, może niezbyt pewna siebie, ale kiedy musiałam, to taką się stawałam. Tak, potrafiłam się doskonale przystosować. Ale nic, absolutnie NIC, nie mogło mnie przygotować na „to". Gdybym miała do wyboru „to" albo całą armię nowonarodzonych wampirów, z przyjemnością wybrałabym zastępy krwiopijców. Dawajcie je. Ale z drugiej strony, nie każdego dnia twój chłopak-wampir jest kompletnie ciemny w jakiejś sprawie. On ZAWSZE wie wszystko! Ok, zmieniam zdanie. Gdybym musiała wybierać między „tym", a armią nowonarodzonych, nie wybrałabym krwiożerczych bestii. Z pewnością wybrałabym „to"; bo to było przezabawne i nigdy nie pozwolę mu o tym zapomnieć. No to jazda.

Punkt widzenia Belli

Westchnęłam, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na podjeździe. Miałam za sobą cudowną noc, spędzoną z miłością mojego życia, Edwardem. Spojrzałam w moje lewo, by zobaczyć, jak właśnie wyciągał kluczyki ze stacyjki swojego Volvo. Popatrzył na mnie, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

Wpatrywałam się w te piękne, topazowe oczy. Jedyne, które sprawiały, że miękły mi kolana. Kiedy mnie o coś prosiły, z ochotą się podporządkowywałam. Posłał mi, uwielbiany przeze mnie, krzywy uśmiech i chwycił moją rękę. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić i też się uśmiechnęłam.

Dzisiejszy dzień był wspaniały. Edward zabrał mnie na obiad ( sam za wszystko zapłacił, czego nie lubiłam ), a jedzenie było wyśmienite. Oczywiście, on niczego nie zamówił i rzecz jasna, praktycznie wszystkie kelnerki zachwycały się jego urodą. Oszałamiał je. Tak jak mnie. Przez cały czas. Była też taka jedna niewiarygodnie zazdrosna dziewczyna…to było nawet zabawne. Umówiła się z przyjaciółmi, a kiedy ujrzała jak wchodzę z Edwardem, jej oczy rozszerzyły się z podziwu. Gdy mnie dostrzegła, zwęziły się groźnie. Przez resztę czasu wygłaszała nadmiernie głośno komentarze w stylu, że jej chłopak jest dziesięć razy seksowniejszy niż Edward i szkoda, że go tu teraz nie ma, bo chętnie by się nim pochwaliła. Cóż, a czy twój chłopak lśni w słońcu? HA! Nie sądzę! Prawie to powiedziałam.

Stawała się nieznośna.

- Ona nawet nie ma chłopaka - Edward wyszeptał mi do ucha, ale najwidoczniej niezbyt cicho.

Dziewczyna milczała już przez resztę wieczoru.

Budząc się z zamyślenia, uświadomiłam sobie, że wciąż siedzimy w Volvo.

- Charliego jeszcze nie ma? – usłyszałam słodki i aksamitny głos Edwarda.

- Poszedł na ryby – wyjaśniłam – Powiedział, że nie wróci szybko do domu.

- Oh – rzekł Edward.

Następną rzeczą, którą zrobił, było otworzenie mi drzwi. Jest takim dżentelmenem, jakim powinien być chłopak. To do niego podobne, zaimponował mi po raz drugi.

- Wiesz, to nie było konieczne – powiedziałam mu.

- Wiem - odpowiedział – Ale chciałem, tak po prostu – rzekł, po czym podniósł mnie i objął ramionami - To nie było konieczne, ale i tak chciałem to zrobić.

Wywróciłam oczami, gdy niósł mnie do drzwi wejściowych, a potem po schodach, do mojego pokoju. Posadził mnie na łóżku.

Siedzieliśmy chwilę w uścsku, aż zdecydowałam się przebrać.

- Poczekasz chwilę? – zapytałam – Pójdę wyciągnąć z prania moją bluzę z kapturem.

- Jasne - odrzekł.

Postawiłam swoją torebkę na ziemi i skierowałam się w stronę schodów. Gdy powróciłam, Edward już w niej szperał.

- Co ty robisz? - spytałam.

- Pszeszukuję twoją torebkę.

Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem.

- Co?! – powiedział z niewinnymi oczami – Jestem wścibski!

- Tak, jesteś – wywróciłam oczami – A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę wziąć pry…

- Co to? - przerwał.

Trzymał tampon. To są chyba jakieś żarty.

- Edwardzie, przestań stroić sobie żarty – rzekłam niecierpliwie – A teraz poważnie. Idę...

- Ale serio, co to jest?

Nie żartował. Ok, robiło się niezręcznie.

- To tampon, Edwardzie.

- Do czego służy?

Skryłam twarz w dłoniach. To nie mogło przytrafić się mnie.

- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, co to jest?

- Jesz to?

- Proszę cię, Edward! To nawet nie pachnie jak jedzenie!

Niewiarygodne!

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, ludzkie jedzenie nie pachnie dla mnie zbyt dobrze! – odrzekł na swoją obronę.

- Nie, tego się nie je – powiedziałam.

Spojrzał na mnie zabawnie, po czym otworzył opakowanie odsłaniając rzeczywisty tampon.

- Dziwnie wygląda – odpowiedział, analizując go.

Nie. W żadnym wypadku mój chłopak nie mógł badać tamponu...

- I o co chodzi z tym sznurkiem?

Znowu ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja? Jakim cudem nie wiedział co to jest tampon? To było niewiarygodne.

Potrafię przygotować się bardzo dobrze na wiele rzeczy. Byłam do tego przyzwyczajona, zważywszy na fakt, że ZAWSZE ktoś próbował mnie wykończyć. Mogę być odważna, i silna, może niezbyt pewna siebie, ale kiedy musiałam, to taką się stawałam. Tak, potrafiłam się doskonale przystosować. Ale nic, absolutnie NIC, nie mogło mnie przygotować na „to". Gdybym miała do wyboru „to" albo całą armię nowonarodzonych wampirów, z przyjemnością wybrałabym zastępy krwiopijców. Dawajcie je. Ale z drugiej strony, nie każdego dnia twój chłopak-wampir jest kompletnie ciemny w jakiejś sprawie. On ZAWSZE wie wszystko! Ok, zmieniam zdanie. Gdybym musiała wybierać między „tym", a armią nowonarodzonych, nie wybrałabym krwiożerczych bestii. Z pewnością wybrałabym „to"; bo to było przezabawne i nigdy nie pozwolę mu o "tym" zapomnieć. No to jazda.

- Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, prawda? – usłyszałam pytający głos Edwarda.

Zerknęłam na niego przez palce i zobaczyłam jak wciąż siedzi na łóżku, trzyma tampon na wprost swojej twarzy, jakby miał zamiar sam się nim zahipnotyzować. Wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Nie, Edwardzie. Nie zamierzam – powiedziałam.

Zrobił kwaśną minę.

- Ja…jednak…pójdę wziąć ten prysznic – kontynuowałam – W trakcie, kiedy będę go brała, mógłbyś pójść do domu i się kogoś o to zapytać.

Haha – pomyślałam – Alice też NIGDY nie pozwoli mu tego zapomnieć.

Edward nadal się dąsał, ale mi przytaknął.

- Dobra. Wrócę, zanim skończysz.

I zaraz po tym wyskoczył przez okno z gracją, której żaden człowiek nie dałby rady skopiować, wciąż trzymając w ręce tampon.

Westchnęłam i skręciłam w stronę łazienki. Zatrzymałam się jednak i wyciągnęłam inny tampon z torebki. Właściwie, potrzebowałam tylko jednego.

Punkt widzenia Alice

Siedziałam w salonie z Carlislem i Esme, gdy wizja pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Przerwałam w połowie zdania, by zobaczyć przyszłość. Edward. Siedział tutaj w salonie z nami i pytał się, czym coś jest. Podniósł do góry rękę, w której znajdował się tampon. I to był koniec wizji.

Wybuchłam śmiechem. To było zabawne. Szkoda, że Rosalie nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał Carlisle.

On i Esme przyglądali mi się z rozbawionymi twarzami.

- Oh , zobaczycie - powiedziałam, nie chcąc psuć zabawy – Powiedzmy, że Edward oczekuje odpowiedzi na kilka pytań .

Oparłam się o kanapę, czekając aż mój braciszek przekroczy próg z pytaniami na temat kobiecych produktów Belli.

Punkt widzenia Edwarda

Biegłem przez las, czując coś więcej niż zdezorientowanie. Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiedziała? I co było w tym takiego śmiesznego? Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że nie wiedziałem co to takiego. Nie rozpoznawałem tego. Nie sądzę, by używali ich we wczesnych latach XIX wieku. Była to zagadka nie do rozwiązania. Lepiej, żeby moja rodzina była bardziej pomocna od Belli.

Spojrzałem w dół na ten tak zwany "tampon". Miał pełno folii na około. Rozerwałem ją i zobaczyłem, że cały ten "tampon" był…był olbrzymim, bawełnianym kłębkiem z wystającym sznurkiem. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Westchnąłem, gdy mój dom znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku. Nareszcie, zamierzałem uzyskać kilka dręczących mnie odpowiedzi.

Wszedłem tylnym wejściem i zobaczyłem całą rodzinę w salonie, pomijając Jaspera, Emmeta i Rosalie, którzy byli na polowaniu. Ok, więc byli obecni tylko Carlisle, Esme, i Alice, zresztą nieważne.

- Wcześnie wróciłeś, Edwardzie – rzekła Esme.

Alice patrzyła na mnie z dziwnym rozbawieniem. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco.

- Tak, Edwardzie, widziałam jak idziesz – przekazała mi w myślach - Haha!

Posłałem jej gniewne spojrzenie. Czy wszyscy oprócz mnie wiedzieli, czym jest to małe, bawełniane coś?

- Więc…Edwardzie – zaczął Carlisle – Alice powiedziała nam, że masz pytania, na które chciałbyś dostać odpowiedzi.

- Tak, mam.

- I…

- Co to jest? – spytałem, trzymając ukryty w dłoni "tampon".

Wszyscy powędrowali spojrzeniem za moim wzrokiem i zaczęli się śmiać.

Przeraziłem się. Widziałem już śmiejącego się Carlisle'a, ale nigdy aż tak. Dosłownie, skręcał się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Esme śmiała się tylko głośno, a Alice wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć. Jakim cudem ta mała rzecz miała na wszystkich aż taki wpływ?

Przeczytałem co myśleli i to samo powtarzało się u każdego: "Ile ma lat, 106?107? I nie wie nawet co to jest tampon? HA!".

- Nie, nie wiem co to jest tampon, czy ktoś mógłby mi to wyjaśnić! – krzyknąłem.

To stawało się wkurzające! To sprawiło, że zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli zbyt duża dawka śmiechu mogłaby zabijać, oni już dawno byliby nieżywi, a zwłaszcza Carlisle.

- Hej, Edward! Co ty im zrobiłeś? - Rosalie wkroczyła do środka – I o co chodzi z jakimś kobiecym produktem?

"Tak! – usłyszałem myśli Alice - Rosalie powinna pójść na całość! Jaka szkoda, że Emmett i Jasper nie zdążą wrócić do rana…"

- Poważnie, Edwardzie. Skąd to masz? Ukradłeś Belli? - Rosalie nie zamierzała odpuszczać.

- Tak - powiedziałem spokojnie – Zabrałem to Belli.

- Nie wie, do czego to służy - wyjaśniła Alice.

- Żartujesz!

- Nie.

Rosalie i Alice doznały ataku śmiechu.. Czekałem cierpliwie, aż skończą. Pierwsza była Esme, potem Rosalie i w końcu Alice. Pozostał tylko Carlisle, który wciąż leżał na podłodze.

- Kochanie, myślę, że on naprawdę chce wiedzieć – rzekła Esme.

Jego śmiech powoli ustępował, ale ciągle wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał to zaprzepaścić.

- Więc – powiedziałem, gdy wszyscy byli już cicho – Czy ktokolwiek tu obecny, zamierza mi wyjaśnić co to jest "tampon"?

Patrzyli na siebie niepewnie, aż w końcu Alice przemówiła.

- Ok, zrobię to.

Potem posłała mi niezdecydowane spojrzenie, zapewniające mnie, że nie będzie mówić na głos. Skinąłem głową i słuchałem, gdy wyjaśniła mi wreszcie co to jest tampon.

Punkt widzenia Alice

Przez cały ten czas, jak tłumaczyłam mu co to jest tampon, Edward robił najbardziej zabawne miny, jakie kiedykolwiek u niego widziałam. Jego wyraz twarzy pełen był grozy i obrzydzenia. Nie mogliśmy nic na to poradzić, ale znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Podniósł rękę, by oznajmić mi, że już rozumie i nie chce słyszeć niczego więcej. Zatrząsł się i skierował do wyjścia.

- Dziękuję, Alice – powiedział i wybiegł za drzwi.

Znowu nie wytrzymaliśmy. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, abyśmy kiedykolwiek mu to zapomnieli. Biedny chłopak, został zmuszony do ucieczki. Pewnie wraca do Belli. Szkoda, że nie mogła tu być, by to zobaczyć. Z drugiej strony, to był jej pomysł, by przysłać go tutaj, aby doznał upokorzenia ze strony swoich sióstr. Oh, tak. To na pewno była sprawka Belli. Podoba mi się jej sposób myślenia. Zdecydowanie posiada inteligencję Cullena.

Punkt widzenia Belli

Osuszyłam się ręcznikiem i włożyłam pidżamę. Powoli wytarłam włosy. Chciałam dać Edwardowi trochę czasu. Uśmiechnęłam się. Alice i Rosalie podziękują mi za to następnym razem, gdy się zobaczymy. Jestem pewna, że cokolwiek się tam stało, nigdy nie pójdzie w zapomnienie. Kiedy poczułam, że opóźniam to wszystko już wystarczająco długo, wróciłam do pokoju.

Tak jak mówiłam, Edward siedział na moim łóżku, trzymając ten sam tampon w ręce. Biedny chłopiec miał w oczach czyste obrzydzenie.

Usiadłam mu na kolana.

- Więc - rzekłam – zgaduję, że odkryłeś już do czego służy tampon?

Przytaknął, wciąż z tym samym wyrazem twarzy.

- Uh… masz. Możesz go sobie wziąć.

Zaczęłam sie śmiać histerycznie. Wzięłam od niego mały tampon i wrzuciłam do kosza na śmieci.

- Wiesz, oszałamiasz mnie, kiedy jesteś zakłopotany – powiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Oszałamiam cię teraz? – zapytał. Te topazowe oczy spotkały się z moimi i mój puls automatycznie przyspieszył.

- Zawsze - rzekłam, gdy przysunął swoje lodowate wargi do moich.

Epilog

Ukryłam twarz między łopatkami Edwarda. Biegliśmy do jego domu, a ja nie byłam dzisiaj w nastroju na chorobę lokomocyjną. Ale przybyliśmy zaraz po tym, jak wyruszyliśmy. Zsunął mnie ze swoich pleców i wziął mnie na ręce.

- Wiesz, ja potrafię chodzić – powiedziałam, gdy niósł mnie do swojego domu.

- Wiem – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

Ale mnie nie postawił. Wywróciłam oczami.

Posadził mnie na kanapie w salonie, gdzie była reszta jego rodziny. Po chwili usiadł obok.

- Niezła robota, Bello - powiedziała do mnie Alice , śmiejąc się – Nigdy nie zapomnimy ostatniej nocy.

Edward mruknął żartobliwie.

- Jak chcecie – stwierdził – To nie była wielka sprawa.

- Nie była wielka sprawa! – zadrwiła Rosalie – O mało co Carlisle nie umarł przez ciebie ze śmiechu!

Zachichotałam, próbując wyobrazić go sobie, tarzającego się ze śmiechu na podłodze, co właściwie się zdarzyło.

- Jezuuu, co nas wczoraj ominęło ? – powiedział zdezorientowany Emmett. Jasper wyglądał dokładnie tak samo.

- Edward wrócił do domu od Belli z pytaniem, co to jest tampon – wyjaśnił Carlisle ze śmiechem.

Twarze Emmetta i Jaspera zmieniły wyraz.

- A co to? – spytali równocześnie.

Musieliśmy spędzić jeszcze pół godziny śmiejąc się, zanim ktokolwiek z nas mógł wyjaśnić im, co to jest.


End file.
